


BUG OUT!

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crackmas, F/M, Identity Reveal, The Class Knows, marinette is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 8 || Classmates || Alya asks Marinette to meet her at the school before class starts. Little does she know, Marientte's meeting more than Alya that moring, and the whole class has a little something they want to talk to her about.





	BUG OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> I love moving in the middle of trying to finish a promptlist. It's my faaaavorite. *eyeroll emoji*
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

When Alya asked Marinette to meet her an hour before class started in their classroom, she did everything in her power to achieve that. She set twenty alarms, put her phone down in her room, and told Tikki to pour a glass of water on her if neither of those things worked. After a very wet wakeup call and a giggling Tikki, Marinette was walking through the hall of her school. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen the school before the late bell for class had rung.

Marinette was so lost in awe of herself for actually waking up, that it took the slamming of the classroom door behind her to jolt her out of it. Spinning around, Marinette saw Kim with his arms crossed in front of the closed door. “Kim?”

Kim nodded to someone behind Marinette and she turned to see the rest of her class standing in a semi-circle. Alya stepped forward from the middle. “Hey Marinette, glad you could meet me this morning. Or, shall I say, meet us. As Alya gestured to the rest of the group, Marinette saw a range of emotions on their faces. Juleka and Rose looked like they were holding back excitement. Max looked like he was trying to calculate something that involved her. Chole was staring at her slack jawed. Chloe’s slightly awed expression would have been the most surprising of the bunch if it weren’t for Adrien, who was looking at Marinette like he was in love with her.

Marinette’s eyes flew back to her best friend, confusion evident on the bluenette’s face. “Alya, what’s going on?”

“Well bestie, a few of us were talking about Paris’s favorite superheroes the other day and we realized, you and Ladybug have never been seen together.” Alya smirked as Marinette’s eyes blew wide.

Marinette took a calming breath, her and Tikki had prepared for this if it had ever happened. Now she just had to sell it. Cocking a hip, Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Come on Alya, this was all for nothing. Remember when Alix got akumatized? Ladybug and I were both there at the same time.” When Alya deflated slightly, Marinette felt a little bad, but she had to protect her secret identity.

“But after the second Ladybug appeared, you weren’t there anymore?” Marinette’s head shot to Adrien who sighed wistfully. “Two Ladybugs, two Marinettes, what a dream.” All the classmates looked at Adrien in shock, a deep blush spreading over his face as soon as he realized he’d said that last part out loud.

The reporting hunger reignited in Alya’s eyes. “Adrien’s odd outburst aside, he is right. There were two Ladybugs but no Marinettes. Or rather, as Sunshine said, two Marinettes.”

Marinette knew there was only one way out of this. Opening her bag, she reached in for a small object. Marinette proceeded to smash said small object directly into the ground with the force of a rocket launching itself into the stratosphere. The small smoke bomb exploded in a white cloud. “BUG OUT!” The guttural screech that emanated from the petite girl echoed in the smoke-filled classroom.

All eyes turned to Marinette who was half out one of the classroom windows. Her right arm and leg were hanging outside and the left side of her body was still inside the classroom. Someone cleared their throat, making Marinette’s head jerk to look at her friends, turned audience. Adrien sighed dreamily as Marinette’s eyes met his. “Marry me.” Marinette promptly fell out the window in shock. 

Everyone let out a breath of relief when they saw Ladybug swing by a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
